Recrutamento
by Lexas
Summary: Quando a Nabocodonosor retorna para Zion depois de um longo período, muita coisa nova é descoberta, velhas amizades são reatadas, amores congelados são aquecidos, inimizades explodem, assim como laços de esperança e amizade se fortificam.


RECRUTAMENTO  
  
Escrito por Lexas(joaotjr@hotmail.com)  
  
"Atenção ! Atenção ! Todas as centrais, solicitação da Nabucodonosor, confirmando código - chefe, confirmação aceita"  
  
"Entrada permitida, seja bem vinda de volta, Nabucodonosor"  
  
Nabucodonosor . A nave . A lenda .  
  
A escolhida pelo escolhido .  
  
- Zion - A mulher proferia tais palavras como se as mesmas não fossem usadas há séculos e, considerando que ambiente frio e apocalíptico do exterior, havia uma certa razão em suas palavras . - já faz tempo, muito tempo .  
  
- Não sei por que, mas desde que a vi pela primeira vez, sempre a acho fascinante e inigualável .  
  
- É a nossa cidade, nosso lar, Neo .  
  
- Referia-me a você, Trinity - o braço dele enlaçava a cintura da mesma, enquanto ela retribuía o abraço .  
  
Já haviam se passado bastante tempo desde que o escolhido fora encontrado, o salvador da profecia havia despertado .  
  
Meses . Longos meses .  
  
A mesma postura . O mesmo semblante .  
  
- Zion ... minha bela e doce Zion ... posso viajar pelos vales mais profundos, pelas montanhas mais verdes, pelos céus mais comoventes, cavalgar as estrelas mais radiantes ... mas nada se compara a tua beleza, minha bela Zion . Só você, que durante gerações e gerações tem nos mantido, tem nos servido como base , não, muito mais do que isso, tem sido nossa mãe desde o principio, nosso refúgio, nossa esperança na pior das situações, por sabermos que por pior que as coisas estejam, sabemos que ainda há um lugar onde ainda é quente, minha bela e linda cidade . Há de chegar o dia em que teremos que nos despedir e nunca mais tornaremos a nos ver, e sinto que tal dia está próximo ... mas sempre terás um lugar em meu coração, minha casa, meu lar . Berço de líderes, refúgio da humanidade .  
  
Neo e Trinity apenas prestavam atenção nas palavras de Morpheus . Não importava o quão ruim as coisas pudessem estar, Morpheus era mais do que um líder, era um pai, uma fonte de inspiração para todos ali . Meses atrás, quando conheceu Zion pela primeira vez, Neo teve uma enorme repúdia aquilo . Não se sentia muito bem, era totalmente diferente da cidade imaginária - porém agradável - a qual estava acostumado . O número de habitantes era enorme, a higiene considera boa por eles estava bem abaixo dos seus padrões, a comida era horrível - teve que se acostumar com o tempo . Teve a chance de pensar seriamente no que um antigo tripulante de sua nave havia dito , quando levantou a possibilidade de eles comerem algo que não seja aveia, mas as máquinas tivessem enraizado isso tão profundamente em suas cabeças, que seria isso . - bem diferente da qual estava acostumada - realmente cogitou a hipótese dela ser melhor em Zion, diferente da comida da nave . - muitas vezes o fato de estarem no centro da Terra causava problemas incômodos, o número de pessoas de culturas diferentes era realmente grande, de modo que ele tomava seu desjejum com um Hindu, almoçava ao som do Alcorão e Jantava ouvindo as profecias do apocalipse . Como foi trocar sua cama quentinha e seu bife na brasa por aqui ?  
  
Esse era seu pensamento quando chegou ali . Foi então que ele entendeu o motivo de um dos tripulantes de Morpheus tê-lo traído .  
  
O mesmo não tinha enxergado a beleza de Zion, as maravilhas que ali haviam . A incrível capacidade humana de sobreviver, de resistir até o último instante, mesmo com a mais remota chance de sobrevivência, por pior que as coisas estejam .  
  
Zion . A última cidade humana . Tinha que concordar com as palavras de Morpheus : era inspirador saber que, mesmo diante de todos os problemas, de campos e mais campos de cultivo de seres humanos, ainda havia um lugar aonde os seres humanos foram capazes de resistir por gerações ao domínio das maquinas e formar mais do que uma cidade, mais do que uma base .  
  
Um lar .  
  
***  
  
- O que é essa agitação toda ?  
  
- A Nabocodonozor retornou, Comandante Lock .  
  
- Mesmo ? - Lock se erguia, franzindo o cenho e arregalando os olhos, como se olhasse para um alvo invisível - e tudo isso só por causa dela ?  
  
- Sim, senhor . Talvez o senhor não saiba, mas o escolhido, ele ...  
  
- Sei muito bem que o "escolhido" está naquela nave ... só não entendo o motivo de tantos soldados terem abandonado seus postos para prestar homenagem a uma nave como tantas outras .  
  
- Mas senhor ... é o escolhido !  
  
- Eu já ouvi ... mas temos em mãos a segurança da resistência humana, não podemos nos descuidar por causa de uma lenda .  
  
- Sim, senhor . Ordenarei que voltem aos seus postos .  
  
***  
  
- Senhor Neo ! Senho Neo ! - um garoto de cabelo rastafari se aproxima de Neo, entregando-lhe uma coroa de flores - é para o senhor !  
  
- Hã ... muito obrigado .  
  
- Para o senhor, senhor Neo ! - uma mulher idosa, carregando uma cesta de frutas .  
  
- Por favor, aceite, ó escolhido ! - Um loiro entregando um colar para ele .  
  
Percebendo que estava sobrando, Trinity se afasta um pouco . Tinha outros assuntos para resolver, os quais não dependiam de Neo para seguirem em frente .  
  
Ela para diante do elevador, e a porta se abre no momento seguinte, com ela entrando e carregando sua bolsa . sua e de Neo, pois o mesmo não estaria em sua melhor forma quando finalmente saísse dali .  
  
- Ele continua popular como sempre, não é mesmo ?  
  
- Sempre . - ela respondia à mulher que estava no elevador antes dela entrar - as pessoas gostam dele . A presença de Neo levanta o ânimo de todos por aqui .  
  
- Ele pode ser o escolhido ... mas o carisma e a autoridade de Morpheus o precede .  
  
- De certa forma, Morpheus foi e sempre será um dos mais fiéis seguidores do escolhido . É natural que todas essas pessoas o amem .  
  
- Assim como você .  
  
- Sim ... assim como eu ...  
  
- Mas você teme ... teme não estar a altura, não pode acompanhá-lo, não é mesmo ? Teme ser um fardo para o mesmo, um estorvo que poderá comprometer sua missão .  
  
- Você realmente pensa assim ?  
  
- Eu te conheço, Trinity . Não se esqueça de que já fomos colegas de nave . Lembre-se de que antes de comandar minha própria nave, já fui a segunda em comando da Nabucodonosor . Supervisionei seu crescimento hierárquico, instrui-a pessoalmente em cada missão ... eu a conheço muito bem ... você está com medo .  
  
- Você está certa . Mesmo que negue, é isso o que eu sinto .  
  
- Tal coisa é inevitável . Em outros tempos, cogitei a hipótese de ser o calcanhar de Aquiles de Morpheus, que poderia arruinar qualquer missão e colocar em risco a vida de todos os membros . Seu sentimento é verdadeiro, e os fatos por trás dele também o são .  
  
- O que sugere que eu faça ?  
  
- O que você resolver fazer, já será algo . Não irei dosar a pílula, sua insegurança não pode ser resolvida apenas com conversa, há a necessidade de você vivenciar cada uma das minhas palavras, para saber como entender e reagir diante de sua situação - a porta do elevador se abre - seu andar, Trinity .  
  
- Certo . E obrigada pelo conselho, Niobi .  
  
- Disponha, Trinity .  
  
- A gente se vê .  
  
- Claro que a gente se vê, claro ...  
  
***  
  
- Morpheus .  
  
- Lock .  
  
- Como sempre você acaba voltando e enchendo de alegria nossos compatriotas .  
  
- Alegria e esperança é a única coisa que nós mantém erguidos, Lock . Nunca se esqueça disso .  
  
- Não preciso que me lembre disso, Morpheus . Sei muito bem o que é ter esperança, acreditar que é possível enfrentar um exercito de máquinas sobreviver .  
  
- Isso é muito bom . E com Neo agora do nosso lado, a profecia finalmente se cumprirá .  
  
- Neo ... escolhido ... profecia ... você deposita muito nele, Morpheus .  
  
- Eu não sou o único que tem fé nisso, Lock .  
  
- É absurdo depositar toda a chance de sobrevivência de um povo em apenas uma única pessoa .  
  
- Caro companheiro ... não seria isso que você mesmo faz ? Sem perceber, coloca a si mesmo em uma posição de destaque, como o grande salvador de nosso povo, aonde sua defesa é a única coisa que nos permite continuar vivos ?  
  
- Não, Morpheus . Sou o chefe geral da defesa de Zion, mas não é apenas ela que nos mantém vivos . Zion é mantida por cada cidadão aqui que tem noção de suas funções reais, e não ilusórias . Cada criança, cada jovem que contribui para a manutenção do sistema de ar, de água, cada operador, cada faxineiro ... todos eles são responsáveis por garantir a sobrevivência . Eu sou apenas mais um que cumpre com seu dever, tendo em vista metas reais e objetivos reais, ao contrário de você .  
  
- Deveria ser menos descrente, Lock . Você conhece a profecia .  
  
- Conheço ... mas ao contrário de você, não estou disposto a arriscar o futuro de nosso povo com bases em uma profecia feita por uma vidente da qual ninguém sabe de onde veio, se é mesmo que ela existe .  
  
- Não duvide do oráculo, Lock - Morpheus dava um passo á frente - muito do que ela disse já se cumpriu .  
  
- Acredita mesmo nisso ? Não é muito difícil você dar a vida pelo escolhido ou Trinity se apaixonar por ele, Morpheus . Pelo que me consta, você pode muito bem ter acreditado tanto nessa história, que na primeira situação em que encontrou algo parecido, achou que era seu destino . E quanto a Trinity ... é apenas mais uma entre milhares dos quais ouvem suas palavras exaltadas a respeito do escolhido, não me surpreenderia se ela se apaixonasse por ele .  
  
- Guarde sua ira para outros, Lock . Lembre-se de que estamos do mesmo lado .  
  
- Seria bom se você se lembrasse disso também, Morpheus . Sua crença no escolhido acabará sendo sua ruína .  
  
- Você duvida tanto assim dele, Lock ? Não vê o quanto sua descrença o torna cego para a verdade ?  
  
- A verdade que você enxerga na verdade limita sua visão, Morpheus . Admita isso, pelo menos . - Então eu prefiro continuar cego e acreditar no escolhido, Lock . Chegou o momento pelo qual eu aguardei por toda a minha vida . O que há de errado em acreditar nisso ? Você viu os campos de cultivo de seres humanos e, assim como eu, sabe o que é perder parte de sua tripulação .  
  
- Não me venha dar conselhos, Morpheus . Não você . Sei muito bem o que é aquilo . Muitos dos nossos companheiros enlouqueceram e nunca mais foram os mesmos após contemplar aquela monstruosidade .  
  
- E mesmo assim, você não acredita no escolhido . Esquecesse de que nada aqui seria possível se não fosse por ele, se um homem não tivesse se rebelado há muito tempo atrás e iniciado a revolução contra as máquinas para fazer os humanos tomarem seu lugar de direito .  
  
- Isto é o que chamamos de realidade, Morpheus . A dura realidade que eu e você temos que encara dia-a-dia, mas vejo que você está escolhendo viver na ilusão . Abra os olhos para a realidade, Morpheus . Você e os anciões acreditam cegamente no poder do escolhido, depositam todas as suas forças nele ... mas lembre-se de que os "poderes" dele só existem na Matrix, aqui no mundo real, ele é tão frágil quanto eu e você . De que adiantou sua tripulação ser quase toda exterminada se você ainda deseja arriscar a vida de tantos outros por causa dele ? Eu torno a dizer, sua fé cega nele será sua ruína, você e suas tolas crenças a respeito dessa profecia . E não venha me dizer que serve como incentivo para os demais, que ouvem os clamores e se inspiram .  
  
- Lock ... o dia do fim desta guerra está muito próximo, e eu realmente desejo que você viva até lá para contemplar o resultado de suas palavras e possa ver um mundo aonde a fé de uma pessoa seja capaz de mover montanhas .  
  
- Vocês dois ainda estão discutindo ?  
  
- Niobi ...  
  
- Morpheus ... você não muda nunca, sempre desobedecendo ordens e criando suas próprias . Por que eu não me surpreendo ? Comandante Lock, naves à postos .  
  
- Perfeito . Ainda pretende continuar com isso, Morpheus ?  
  
- Se eu duvidasse de minhas decisões, não seria o capitão da Nabucodonosor .  
  
- E quem você acha que irá se oferecer ?  
  
- Muitas pessoas dariam sua vida com alegria para a causa, Lock - ele olhava de rabo-de-olho para Niobi - Você sabe muito bem disso .  
  
- Realmente ... mas não tantos para a Nabucodonosor . Quem você acha que irá se oferecer para completar sua tripulação ? E antes que diga, já te aviso que recrutar tripulantes de outras naves está totalmente fora de questão .  
  
- Eu nem cogitei tal coisa, Lock . Não se preocupe, aqueles que não tem medo de sonhar sempre estão prontos para servir .  
  
- Veremos .  
  
- É o que veremos - Niobi abre a porta para Morpheus - comandante, se me dá licença - e ela sai, acompanhando-o .  
  
- Como sempre, Lock continua o mesmo .  
  
- Eu não o culpo .  
  
- E realmente há alguém a quem possamos culpar, Niobi ? Mesmo que encontremos tal pessoa para arcar como nossas dores, sofrimentos e responsabilidades, de que nos adiantaria ?  
  
- De nada . O que fará ? Estamos com falta de gente para as naves . Durante o tempo em que esteve fora, muitas naves tiveram sua tripulação renovada .  
  
- A pessoa certa surgirá, Niobi . Primeiramente preciso de um operador . Sei que encontrarei um .  
  
- Por quanto tempo ficará ?  
  
- Um dia, talvez dois . Até lá, terei encontrado tal pessoa .  
  
- Dois dias ... é muito pouco tempo para quem se ausentou por meses .  
  
- Mesmo distante, todos sempre estarão próximos de mim, Niobi . O calor de Zion sempre estará em meu peito .  
  
- E o mesmo é suficiente ? Não te dói dormir em uma cama fria e solitária durante as viagens ?  
  
- Você acaba se acostumando .  
  
- E alguns não . Ao menos Neo tem alguém para aquecê-lo nas noites frias . Um dos problemas de libertarmos pessoas depois de uma certa idade, é que eles estão propensos a enlouquecerem ao encararem a dura realidade . Mas ele está tendo uma boa terapia ...  
  
- Nisso você está certa ... Neo tem uma tremenda responsabilidade, a qual vai além da minha, da sua ... de todos nós . Nunca foi meu plano que tal coisa acontecesse, mas ... é bom ele ter alguém para compartilhar seus segredos mais íntimos e suas maiores aflições .  
  
- E você, Morpheus ? - ela colocava as mãos na cintura - seria o grande Morpheus capaz de se render aos caprichos da natureza e deixar cair a máscara e revelar sua verdadeira personalidade, a qual eu tive o prazer de descobrir ?  
  
- Niobi ... você sabe ... - Mesmo com todo esse calor, as noites aqui podem ser bastante frias, Morpheus . Mas talvez eu esteja falando com a pessoa errada, provavelmente o Morpheus que eu conheci tenha se dedicado tanto ao seu sonho que isolou- se por completo do mundo e baniu seus sentimentos . O mesmo Morpheus que me deu o prazer de vê-lo chorar, rir, aprender, admitir suas falhas, treinar seus discursos ... ou estarei errada ?  
  
- Não me provoque - ele passava o braço por trás dela e segurava o braço da mesma, prensando-o um pouco e imobilizando-a . - não mudei tanto quanto imagina .  
  
- É mesmo ? - a face da mesma se aproximava da dele, um encarando os olhos dos outros - Então o grande Morpheus é capaz de pensar em uma única pessoa, e não apenas em uma legião ? Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar nisso . O Morpheus que eu conheci sempre pensava em todos . Seus desejos pessoais não eram anda, sua tripulação não era mais importante do que a cidade . Será possível que meses de viagem sejam capazes de fazer o Grande Morpheus parar de se preocupar vinte e quatro horas por dia em todos os rebeldes e pensar em apenas uma única pessoa ?  
  
- Não duvide - o rosto de Morpheus estava próximo ao de Niobi .  
  
- Duvidar ? E o que acontecerá se eu duvidar ? - ela já estava ficando enebriada com a proximidade dos lábios do mesmo, até que, no instante seguinte, ambos estão sorvendo o doce gosto de seus lábios se tocando, o sabor de suas salivas, o calor de seus corpos .  
  
Morpheus realmente nunca mudava . Por trás daquela muralha , ainda havia um pouco do Morpheus que ela conheceu e tanto adorava .  
  
***  
  
- Eí, garoto ! - Lock estava na porta de sua sala, observando as pessoas passarem, até que avista um garotinho de longe .  
  
- Pois não, comandante ?  
  
- Como se chama ?  
  
- Max, senhor . Meu nome é Max .  
  
- Max , gostaria de fazer um favor ao seu povo ?  
  
- Sim, Senhor ! Eu posso pilotar naves, ser o operador, entrar na Matrix e enfrentar os agentes ...  
  
- Volte daqui há dez anos, garoto - Lock não conseguia conter uma risada - estou com falta de homens aqui, então confiarei a você uma missão, posso confiar em sua capacidade ?  
  
- Sim !!!!  
  
- Pois bem, passe adiante a seguinte mensagem : "A Nabucodonosor está de volta e necessitando de um operador . Os interessados em se alistar, apresentem-se ao convés da nave" .  
  
- Sim senhor ! - o garoto seguia correndo . Em verdade Lock possuía outros meios de passar adiante a mensagem, mas realmente estava cheio do desacato de Morpheus e da forma como os anciões faziam vista grossa para as atitudes dele . Claro que como comandante tinha a obrigação de suprir a falta de membros na equipe de Morpheus, mas não significava que tinha que facilitar as coisas para o mesmo ...  
  
***  
  
Seu corpo não a obedecia por completo, pelo contrário, estava tomado por uma dormência sem igual . Era algo difícil de se explicar com palavras, pois tal sensação deveria ser sentida na própria pele para se ter tal compreensão .  
  
Mas ainda assim, era uma sensação agradável . E, apesar de estar tentando despertar de um descanso profundo e merecido, havia uma certa sonolência na mesma .  
  
E, acima de tudo, havia algo diferente, mas não exatamente novo . Era uma sensação a qual já estava acostumada, mas sempre a sentia como se fosse a primeira vez que a experimentava .  
  
Ela conseguia fazer isso . Seu amado lhe trazia tal coisa . Ambos tornavam tal coisa possível .  
  
Seus olhos se abrem, ao passo que as luzes do quarto que iluminavam seu aposento a faziam contemplar a beleza de um novo dia . A mesma se remexia um pouco, tentando se aconchegar naqueles fortes braços que a envolviam com força, amor e carinho . Ela ergue um pouco mais sua cabeça, encostando-a naquele peito, desfrutando ao máximo do prazer daquele abraço que lhe dera uma sensação de segurança durante toda a noite .  
  
Algo que ela precisava . Que ela desejava e almejava . Passara por todo tipo de situação nos últimos meses ... teve o desprazer de descobrir que nada nem ninguém estava livre de se denegrir . Nem seus amigos, nem aqueles que ela mais respeitava .Também encarou duramente o peso de suas decisões, e de seus companheiros também .  
  
Tanta coisa ... e haviam se passado apenas alguns anos desde que tudo começou . Não se referia a terem encontrado Neo, mas ao dia em que se alistou na Nabucodonosor .  
  
Muita coisa para alguém suportar . Era uma guerreira mas, além disso, era uma pessoa . Uma mulher .  
  
Mas não, ele estava ali . A ajudou, confortou, a consolou ... ouviu seus problemas e compreendeu o fato dela não querer falar de outros .  
  
Era prazeroso seu toque, seus braços envolvendo seu corpo por completo, acariciando-a, tocando-a, fazendo-a se sentir totalmente amada .  
  
Ela abre um pouco os braços dele e se move por cima do mesmo, até atingir seu rosto, o qual ela encarava .  
  
Lindo . Ele era lindo . E maravilhoso . Gentil . Amável . Honesto . Bom companheiro . Uma pessoa sem igual .  
  
Era por ele . Por ele, ela não se importava de ser uma guerreira, de dar sua vida, pois sabia que alguém como ele merecia um mundo de paz para viver, aonde não tivesse que se preocupar com o fato de alguma máquina destruir sua vida .  
  
Ela continuava encarando-o, admirando-o . Seu rosto, seu nariz, suas orelhas .... seu peito, seu corpo ... ela não se segura, dando um singelo e apaixonado beijo no mesmo, amando cada segundo daquilo .  
  
- Bom dia, minha amada . - ele a olhava ternamente em meio ao beijo - minha querida ditadora absoluta das regras deste quarto sente-se melhor ?  
  
- Ditadora, é ? - a mesma sorria docilmente para ele - se eu sou uma ditadora, então você é o Imperador, meu amor, meu amado . Como gosto de estar ao seu lado, sentir o toque do teu corpo no meu, o som de tua respiração, o prazer de tua presença .  
  
O mesmo apenas a observava . Sua face, seus lindos cabelos . Seu sorriso amável e sincero, a paz de espirito que sentia vindo dela .  
  
- Céus ... você é linda . Muito, mas muito linda, mesmo .  
  
- Obrigada, querido .  
  
- Não, você não entende ... você é linda, querida . Mesmo no principio, quando éramos apenas amigos, eu já te admirava, até que não me contive mais e revelei meus sentimentos por você . E agora, sua beleza amadureceu ainda mais .- ele tocava no rosto dela com todo o seu carinho - sua personalidade, seu estilo ... sua pele, seu rosto ... eu não acredito que eu tenha tido tanta sorte  
  
- Como consegue, Neo ? Como você consegue sempre me olhar como se fosse a primeira vez que me visse em toda a sua vida ? Você é maravilhoso, meu amado . Eu é que me pergunto como fui ter tanta sorte assim na vida .  
  
- Quem sabe, não sou um oráculo para saber, não é mesmo ? . - ele a beijava no pescoço, e a mesma acariciava seu peito .  
  
- Sabe, Neo ... já disse que te amo ? - Nunca duvidei, Trinity . Nunca .  
  
- Eu também não . Sinto um desejo enorme, uma verdadeira obsessão de estar ao teu lado, compartilhar da tua presença, saber que você sempre estará ao meu lado apesar de todas as dificuldades ...  
  
- Eu prometi amá-la, honrá-la, respeitá-la e cuidar de você, lembra ?  
  
- Até que a morte nos separe - Trinity possuía um olhar diferente de tudo o que passou naquela noite . Era mais um olhar de satisfação, de pura satisfação .Sentia-se totalmente completa, tomada por um sentimento de amor incomparável - você é maravilhoso, Neo . Hoje e sempre, e ontem não foi exceção . Sentir você me abraçando, me consolando por todas as chagas que eu carregava há tempos, ,dizendo que eu te pertenço e você é meu de corpo e alma, nossos corpos compartilhando esse sentimento belo e único ... - ela chegava lentamente, dando uma mordida de leve nos lábios dele - você me lembrando de quem eu sou e mostrando todo o seu amor por mim, dizendo que me ama, que me quer, que me deseja por completo, fazendo eu me sentir totalmente amada e seduzida ... - ela para de falar, selando os lábios de Neo com um longo beijo, no qual ambos compartilhavam a confiança que um sentia pelo outro . Ela o apertava, tentando abraça-lo com suas mãos de todas as formas possíveis, enquanto que sentia as mãos dele tateando cada célula de seu corpo .  
  
Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que ambos sorriem um para o outro e Neo senta na cama, puxando-a para seu lado .  
  
- Mais tarde, querida . Agora temos coisas importantes para fazer, como fazer os preparativos finais da nave .  
  
- O que te incomoda ?  
  
- Não sei explicar ... acho que é pelo fato de ter voltado para casa ... casa, é tão estranho pensar assim ...  
  
- Sei aonde quer chegar .  
  
- É ... incrível como você acaba se acostumando com isso, não é mesmo ?  
  
- Entendo sua dúvida, Neo . Quer conversar sobre isso ?  
  
- Quero . Sinto-me estranho, sabe . Estar aqui ao lado deles ... sinto-me como uma fonte de inspiração, um exemplo a ser seguido por todos eles .  
  
- Isso te incomoda ?  
  
- Sim e não . Finalmente compreendi as palavras de Morpheus, as pessoas olham para mim e vêem um raio de esperança que os motiva a seguir em frente . Por outro lado, temo não corresponder as expectativas deles, de não ser tudo o que eles esperam que eu seja .  
  
- Não pode ser culpar por isso, Neo .  
  
- Posso, sim . Afinal, eu sou o escolhido .  
  
- Mas ainda é humano, como todos nós . E suas falhas são a maior prova disso . Não esperamos que você nunca erra, o que eu quero dizer é que sempre confiaremos que seu julgamento será o melhor para nós .  
  
- Eu te amo, Trinity . Eu te amo .  
  
***  
  
- Tio, escuta só, eu interceptei uma mensagem do alto comando !  
  
- Mesmo ? - ele sorria - e o que foi que você descobriu ?  
  
- Que a Nabucodonosor está de volta e estão precisando de um operador, tio ! O senhor não ia se alistar ? É a sua chance, aproveite antes que a noticia se espalhe !  
  
- Aham - o pequeno olhava para o lado, aonde uma mulher o encarava - obrigado, Max .  
  
- Oi, tia Zee !  
  
- Oi . Sua mãe está te chamando, anda .  
  
- Tá ! - e ele saia pela porta .  
  
- Você sabia disso, querida ?  
  
- Sim . Todo mundo sabe que a Nabucodonosor chegou hoje cedo . O que eu quero saber é se você irá levar isso adiante .  
  
- Já conversamos sobre isso, Zee ...  
  
- Eu sei, Link ... mas e eu, como fico ? Por que tem que ser assim ?  
  
- As outras naves já estão com a tripulação completa, lembra-se ?  
  
- Outras serão construídas, por que tem que ser a Nabucodonosor ? É por cauda do escolhido ?  
  
- Não tem nada a ver com ele, Zee ... eu sou um piloto e operador, tenho minhas obrigações . Aprendi a ser um operador para servir a isso, não para ficar em casa . Tente entender, querida .  
  
- Tente entender você, meu amor . E eu, como fico ? A Nabucodonosor passa mais tempo fora do que qualquer outra nave, como espera que eu me sinta ? Tem idéia do que é dormir em uma cama fria e solitária ? Seus sobrinhos precisam de você ... eu preciso de você .  
  
- A raça humana precisa de mim .  
  
- Grande consolo .  
  
- Você tem que entender, Zee, que o que eu mais desejo nessa vida é estar com você, com a minha família, mas eu sou necessário em outros lugares .  
  
- Por que tem que ser você ? Por que não outra pessoa ? Deixe que Morpheus leve outro ao invés de você !  
  
- Não, Zee . Já discutimos isso antes, e você concordou .  
  
- E eu não posso mudar de idéia ? Será que eu não posso ser um pouco egoísta e quere-lo só para mim ?  
  
- Eu também queria ser egoísta, mas eu não posso . Não tenho o direito de tomar tal decisão . Nem agora, nem nunca.  
  
***  
  
- Morpheus .  
  
- Link ... muito prazer . É bom vê-lo novamente . Então você será o nosso novo operador . Fiquei surpreso de ser o único a ser apresentar, mas confio em suas habilidades . Esses são Trinity e Neo, imagino que já tenham ouvido falar deles . Neo e Trinity, esse é Link, nosso novo Operador . Link, nossa tripulação ainda está incompleta, mas estaremos de partida em breve , tudo bem pra você ?  
  
- S-sim, claro - ele não conseguia acreditar, estaria na mesma nave que Morpheus, Trinity ... e o escolhido . Teria a chance de comprovar se tudo o que disseram era realmente verdade . O Escolhido, aquele que libertaria a humanidade .  
  
Algumas horas depois, a Nabucodonosor estava partindo . Zee acenava para Link, junto de seus sobrinhos , com uma lágrima no rosto . As missões pelas quais a Nabucodonosor passava eram muito arriscadas, e passavam semanas fora, sem dar noticia . Tinha medo disso, sabia que era um pensamento egoísta, mas mesmo assim, temia pelo seu marido, única e exclusivamente por ele . Nem mesmo sabendo que estaria ao lado de três experientes combatentes servia de consolo .  
  
Não servia, mesmo .  
  
***  
  
- Já foi .  
  
- Mandou me chamar, comandante Lock ?  
  
- Sim, capitão Niobi . Sua nave está pronta para partir ?  
  
- Sim . Minha nave e a Martelo de Thor estão prontas, iremos patrulhar as fronteiras mais uma vez .  
  
- Sabe ... já te contei que não gosto de Morpheus ?  
  
- Todos sabem disso, Lock . Não é nenhum segredo .  
  
- Mas nunca entenderam o verdadeiro motivo, não é mesmo ?  
  
- Desavenças pessoais ... mas eu sei que você não gosta do jeito dele . Há até alguns que dizem que é inveja ...  
  
- Todos tem o direito de falar o que quiserem, mas também tem a obrigação de assumir a conseqüência de seus atos . Morpheus confia cegamente em Neo, e isso acabará sendo sua ruína .  
  
- Não está sendo ... ?  
  
- Descrente ? Totalmente . Todos aqui acreditam em Neo, acha que simples desavenças pessoais seriam suficientes para me fazer cego diante das habilidades dele ? Eu vi o que ele pode fazer . Certa vez, antes de você nos conhecer, eu e Morpheus participamos de uma missão nos campos de cultivo de humanos, e tivemos as piores experiências de nossas vidas . Você, ele ... muitos nasceram lá, mas a visão daquilo não é reconfortante . Depois que voltamos, a fé de Morpheus no escolhido aumentou ainda mais, ele dedicou toda a sua vida a isso, quanto a mim ... eu me conscientizei de que os humanos deveriam estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali, sendo tratados como lixo . Se hoje sou o chefe da segurança, é por que me preocupei com isso . Dane-se se posso parecer arrogante achando que sou a única chance de defesa desta cidade, não tenho o direito de arriscar a vida de todos brincando de profeta da humanidade, de arriscar todas as minhas fichas em uma única pessoa . Eu confio em você, em cada cidadão aqui disposto a ajudar, em cada guarda e capitão que ajuda a proteger este local, pois é o nosso único refúgio, o último deles . Os conselheiros são sábios, mas eles estão no fim de suas vidas . Já lutaram essa guerra durante muitos e muitos anos, aprenderam a vê-la como um meio pelo qual a humanidade deve aprender e se desenvolver, mas eu não . Vejo a necessidade de manter o sorriso de uma criança, de ver as lágrimas de um adulto, de garantir que cada cidadão aqui mantenha suas culturas e tradições ... me vejo na obrigação de garantir que cada um aqui tenha a alegria de ver a "luz" de um novo dia, e para tanto, dedico-me de forma total e incondicional a eles .  
  
- Realmente não acredita no poder do escolhido, capitão Lock ? Acha mesmo que ele não é capaz de nos salvar ? Afinal, as profecias ...  
  
- As profecias ... quando tal dia chegar, veremos o quanto das profecias é verdadeiro .  
  
- E se tal dia chegar e Neo libertar toda a raça humana do domínio das máquinas, o que fará?  
  
- Então - ele se virava, dando as costas para Niobi, mas tendo um leve sorriso nos rostos - esse será o dia em que eu me desculparei com Morpheus por todas as vezes em que discutimos e eu disse que ele estava errado, pois também será o dia mais feliz para toda a humanidade ...  
  
- Espero que esse dia chegue logo, Comandante Lock . - Eu também, Niobi - ele olhava o vazio - eu também ....  
  
Fim .  
  
***  
  
E então, o que acharam ? Gostaram ? Eu sei, ficou um pouco curto, mas é a minha primeira tentativa pelo mundo de Matrix, dêem uma folga, vamos ! 


End file.
